gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lachlan99
Navigation: /Welcome/ Welcome to Lachlan99's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel welcome to archive posts into groups of 10, 15 or 20 (see Rules below for more details). Rules *Should you desire to archive posts, please: **Follow my simple navigation template **Reduce link management by linking only to the main page (i.e. this one... presumably!) from which all archives can be accessed **'Only archive posts below the end of this one!' *Swearing on this page does not bother me; however, please be respectful of me and other people who use this page. *When posting: **I don't mind if you adopt your own post format and layout, but it would be preferable for any replies in sections to have matching layouts. you don't know what layout to use, use paragraphs. **'Don't forget to sign!' ***If you have started a new topic (i.e. new section), please sign on a new line to make it easier to tell that it's the original post. ***If you are replying to a topic (i.e. editing a section), please sign after the final character of your message (e.g. full stop or question mark). **Use your best grammar, spelling and punctuation! This benefits readers and pedants alike. ***Use Australian spelling for brownie points ;) Thank you for reading and have fun! Lachlan99 • Talk RE: Creating a Userbox Hey. All you need to do is place the userboxes you are using inbetween a and template. I'll do it now for you and you can customize it however you want. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:19, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! How do I get rid of the | at the end of my userbox? Lachlan99 (talk) 23:45, October 18, 2016 (UTC) If you let me get rid of the ( | ) i will do it for you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:39, October 19, 2016 (UTC) That would be great; thank you. Could you please also help me right-align it? Whenever I get it to do so it mucks up all the text. I'm trying to get it to sit directly underneath my player box without it interfering with the text. Lachlan99 (talk) 11:44, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure bro. I will help you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:47, October 19, 2016 (UTC) The job is done ;) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:55, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! :) Lachlan99 (talk) 12:12, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Don't mention it :) Btw, you can ask me whenever you need help with something. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 12:15, October 19, 2016 (UTC) That's very kind of you. I appreciate it. One last question - does this wiki provide users with personal sandboxes? Lachlan99 (talk) 12:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually, i don't know about that. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 12:28, October 19, 2016 (UTC) (Conversation to this point shortened for readability) Yes we do. You can create a sandbox page titled User:Lachlan99/Sandbox page. After the word, "sandbox", you can also subtitle it as Sandbox/Welcome, Sandbox/GTA Online Character, Sandbox/... etc. Tony42898 (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:03, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Tony. Does the history auto-clear, or will it still clog up with trial-and-error edits? Lachlan99 (talk) 02:41, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I learned this just today. Thanks for the information Tony. And Lachlan, I think you are a new patroller in the future :) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 04:54, October 20, 2016 (UTC) In response to Lachlan, the latter, basically. But hey, you can look back at your past changes. And you're welcome GTAFan. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:57, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Tony - That is a bit unfortunate. There ought to be an option to enable or disable public viewing of a user's page(s) history. I find it a little bit invasive since it's not a public page in the sense that wiki pages are. Never mind. GTAFan - Thank you! That means a lot to me and it is certainly something I would honour. I've been contemplating becoming a full member of this wiki for some time now and I'm so glad I have. I've been reading this wiki for a few years now and I must say I have an (awful?) (annoying?) habit of pausing my game right after a mission just to read the mission's trivia! This is such a fantastic wiki and obviously has a number of dedicated contributors. Lachlan99 (talk) 05:15, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hey, I deleted it for you. However, I must request that you change the color of your signature as the green is only a bureaucrat color and the blue is only an admin color. Orange would be a Patroller color so any other color would be fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:05, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I will change it. Thanks for the heads-up. Shame that all of the staff colours are my favourite colours! Lachlan99 • Talk 08:29, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I've changed my signature. I hope the new colours are okay. Lachlan99 • Talk 09:03, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I like your new signature bro. That's good :P [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :::You can have any color except the following 4: :::limegreen (bureaucrat) :::#1589FF (admin) :::#FF6600 (patroller) :::#8904B1 (bot) :::Monk Talk 14:49, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Email Notifcations Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to move your email notifications to the Fandom notification bar in the Preferences page. Community Central and various wikis have it, but I think it's programmed and that all users receieve notifications from blog posts, message walls (similar to talk pages), important pages, etc. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 04:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC)